The invention relates to an insertion and removal aid, particularly for the fitting of electronic subassemblies in systems, having a moulding, which is provided with a locking and a gripping part.
Besides the front panel and the holder, insertion and removal aids are parts of the front system of mounting systems, which are used for receiving subassemblies and which are employed in data, measuring, medical, communications, control and regulating technology and in other fields.
Insertion and removal aids of the type according to the preamble are known in the art. These plastic insertion and removal aids have a locking part for the positive locking of the subassemblies to the connecting rails of the subassembly carrier, as well as a gripping part and during the assembly and disassembly of the connector the insertion and removal forces are applied thereto and are transmitted by lever action.
In practice, it has been found that the insertion and removal of subassemblies with an insertion and removal aid constructed in this way is relatively difficult and complicated. Particularly in the case of subassemblies having a high PIN density, the existing application surface of the gripping part is often not sufficient to overcome the high insertion and removal forces which occur.